


Sweet as a watermelon

by tinaten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Implied norenmin, Love Confessions, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, does anyone call them markhae?, hope you guys saw dnyl, i miss grammarly, i need vaildation, idk bruh, in this house we support all of nct, markhae, markhyuck, pls comment if you like it, pls tell me if you like it, watermelon, xuxi is marks roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaten/pseuds/tinaten
Summary: Mark Lee didn't have a favourite fruit before he heard the boy with the bright smile exclaim that it was Mark's favourite food. Now no other fruit could possibly compare.





	Sweet as a watermelon

“Just say you love me and go” Donghyuck joked. 

“I love you” Mark Lee replied putting his shoes on as he exited the house.

Donghyuck ran to the door as Mark was briskly walking to the elevator. 

“I meant romantically” Donghyuck said loudly.

“Me too” Mark replied rushing into the elevator. 

Let’s start the story from where everything began. You see Mark was just a shy kid recently moved to Korea from his home back in Canada. He was very nervous and well, and who wouldn’t be? Being an 10 year old can be stressful. 

He had just finished introducing himself to the class when his teacher decided to sit him beside the boy with the bright smile. Mark was nervous so he didn’t speak much but the boy didn’t seem to mind. He talked to Mark about their school, the kids in the school, his family, the best playgrounds near them, and his favourite foods. 

“What’s you favourite fruit? Mine is orange.” Mark opened his mouth to say something but the boy quickly interrupted “Wait, no let me guess. Is it WATERMELON?!” 

In all honesty back then Mark didn’t have a favourite fruit. The way the boy was smiling at him and trying to break him out of his shell, he sure knew watermelons were never going to be the same for him ever again. 

“You guessed it!”

Mark stayed friends with the boy, called Donghyuck for that whole year until his parents had to move again. It was sad but Mark didn’t cry. He promised to stay in touch but he forgot to take down the boy’s contact information, and just like that, the bright sun that followed Mark around everywhere was gone. 

Mark genuinely believed he would never see Donghyuck again, until one day while waiting for the bus to his university he saw Donghyuck standing near him. He had changed of course, but he wasn’t unrecognizable. 

The boy was looking into his phone and as soon as he smiled his signature ‘I’m brighter than the sun’ smile, Mark knew he was a goner. Turned out that Mark may not have been over his childhood crush. 

Mark didn’t really plan to do anything but Donghyuck turned to face and for a second they just stared each other in the eyes, until realization seemed to have dawned upon Donghyuck.

“Canada?”

Mark laughed and nodded his head. It had been some time since he had heard that nickname. Donghyuck immediately put his phone away and sat near Mark, and just like that, they were friends again. 

They exchanged contact info and found out they both had apartments near each other and went to the same university. 

“So I guess you’re still super into watermelon huh?” Donghyuck said pointing to the watermelon sticker adorning Mark’s phone. 

“Yeah, I just really love it” Mark said sweetly. 

Donghyuck social as ever had many friends and ever since Mark had re-entered Donghyuck’s life, they had become Mark’s friends as well. Which was a gift and a curse in itself. 

Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were all Donghyuck’s age, and all were very protective of their friend. Jisung and Chenle were more like partial viewers to most of the messes the group got themselves got into. 

One day Renjun had come over to Mark’s apartment to leave some of the gifts he had gotten for Jeno and Jaemin, as he was sure that the other two would surely find those gifts if he tried to hide it anyone else’s place. 

This was to Mark’s misfortune also the day Mark’s mom had come over to see how her son was doing. 

“Honey you have the watermelon cut and stored in the fridge now if you want it.” Mark’s mother said as she finished up to leave again.

“Thanks mom” Mark said grateful for his mother for coming over from time to time.

“It’s so sweet you still like watermelon.” Mark’s mother turned towards Renjun and Mark felt his blood run cold “You know Mark here didn’t always like watermelon, but then one day he comes home and says he loves it. Only took me a few tries to find out it was because of some boy in his school saying he liked it. I knew since that day that my son was a romantic. A little shy, but he goes after his father with that.”

Renjun was smiling and nodding kindly. Mark really hoped Renjun wouldn’t have connected the dots or caught onto his lie that he had loved watermelon since he was born as Donghyuck put it.

As soon as his mother was gone Renjun turned to Mark with the most evil smirk Mark had ever seen.

“So, watermelon huh?”

“Yeah. I like it, no biggie.”

“I mean you must excuse me. Some of us were under the impression you’ve loved watermelon since you were born.”

“I mean it’s nothing.”

“It is?” Renjun asked in a very knowing tone.

“It’s just when Donghyuck said I like watermelon when I first met him with so much enthusiasm, I just couldn’t say no.” Mark confessed.

“Can I ask you a question Marcus?” Renjun asked after taking a dramatic pause.

“Not my name and you’re just going to ask it anyway so…”

“How do you feel about Donghyuck?”

Mark knew the answer. Of course he knew the answer. He tried his best not to show it, but he looked forward to everyday he got to see his dear friend. When Donghyuck clung to him or forced the finger to intertwine, or tried to kiss his face, Mark felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. 

When Donghyuck laughed, all Mark wanted to do was record it and listen to it forever. When Donghyuck acted cute so others would listen to him Mark would feel as if he were literally melting on the spot. 

Donghyuck was a star. Donghyuck was the sun. Donghyuck was his first love and Mark knew deep down, there would never be another. 

“I… love watermelon” Mark said staring at the watermelon sticker on his phone.

“Cool, I’ll tell Jaemin and Jeno to stop plotting your murder, every time you make Donghyuck sad. And word of advice Mark, maybe confess.”

Mark wanted to, but every time he tried his tongue wouldn’t work. The words would always die in his throat and he just didn’t know how to do it without combusting on the spot immediately. Even the thought about confessing made Mark so red in the face. 

“This is getting pathetic dude.” Xuxi, Mark’s roommate piped up one day.

“Well, why don’t you come up with a plan?”

“Just like try admitting it out loud in front of a mirror maybe? I mean that’s what I do before presentations. It helps build up confidence or whatever. It’s what I was taught anyway” 

Mark scoffed but later in the night he decided to spend hours just trying to look in the mirror and confess it. It took some time, but he ended up saying it out loud finally. Then he said it again, and again, and again. 

It was thrilling. He was going to say it to Donghyuck. He was going to confess. 

Or so he planned. But the next day hanging out with Donghyuck by themselves, Mark just couldn’t say anything. The timing just didn’t seem right. And just like that it was late and Mark needed to go back to his own place again. He groaned as Donghyuck essentially laughed at him as Mark grumbled about the cold walk between their homes. 

“Just say you love me and go” Donghyuck joked. 

Mark felt his heart racing. His palms sweaty, and mind racing. He didn’t know why but he knew this was his chance.

“I love you” Mark Lee replied putting his shoes on as he quickly exited the house.

He was rushing to get to the elevator and get down and smash his face into his pillow. He could feel a knot forming in his throat. He just drank water before leaving, but he felt so parched again. 

Donghyuck ran to the door as Mark was still rushing to the elevator. 

“I meant romantically” Donghyuck said loudly as Mark pressed for the elevator.

It was probably only a second but after Mark heard those words he straightened his back. This was his chance to back out, but Mark was in too deep. He probably had been in too deep ever since he found the boy again. He heard the ding of the elevator and he tried to put on his cool face as he faced a red faced Donghyuck.

“Me too” Mark replied rushing into the elevator and frantically pressing the button to close the doors.

When Mark got home he rushed into his room, ignoring the questioning look from Xuxi.

He had just thrown his body into his bed when he heard some very loud knocks followed by a very familiar annoyed voice. 

“MARK LEE AND XUXI OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I MAKE YOU BOTH GET A NOISE COMPLAINT” Donghyuck screamed.

Xuxi opened the door and Mark could practically hear the smirk on his face as he greeted the boy.

“Hello Donghyuck”

“Where’s the fucker?”

“In his room, if he locked the door just wriggle it a bit and it’ll open up” Xuxi said giving his roommate up just like that. 

Mark sat up and tried to fix hair as if he hadn’t been running just a few minutes ago.

“You!” Donghyuck glared at Mark as soon as he entered the room pointing accusatorily at the boy trying his best to seem innocent but looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Donghyuck was wearing a very thin jacket and mismatched shoes. The boy also looked out of breath. 

“Did you leave in just that jacket?” Mark asked concerned.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking properly. The love of MY LIFE just told me he loves me after repeatedly dismissing my advances!”

“I’m the love of your life?”

“Yes you dimwitted cute watermelon loving boy!”

“Oh”

Mark was quiet but Donghyuck seemed determined to get the information he wanted, out of Mark. He went to Mark and squished his face in his hands.

“How dare you make the confession so plain. So casual?”

“Sorry?” Mark said confused

“You didn’t even let me say it back”

“You want to say it back?”

“I just told you, you’re the love of my life. Of course I love you too idiot.”

“Can you say that a bit nicer?”

“No. Couldn’t you have confessed better?”

Mark removed the hands still attached to his and got up to face the boy. His childhood crush. The boy that helped him learn how to break out of his shell, and to know that new beginning weren’t always so bad. 

“Donghyuck, you have been the sun I’ve gravitated towards since I first met you. From when we were just friends to when I realized my heart just had to be yours. Maybe it took me a while to find you again, but when I did, I found someone I could be in love with, and I fell hard. Before you my life was bland but ever since you entered it, it’s been so refreshing and sweet. You are- you know-” Mark continued a bit softer because the speech he had prepared was still one in works and this part was a little embarrassing to say out loud “ You’re like watermelon to me.”

Mark could hear Xuxi laughing outside his room. Curse the thin walls. 

“That… was something.”

“Yeah”

“You’re like watermelon to me too?”

“No, you can’t say that. Watermelons are my thing.” Mark pouted as Donghyuck hid his face to laugh.

“Listen if we are going to be in a relationship, we will have to share things. Like your hoodies, your jackets, and your food” Donghyuck concluded.

“Why is it all my stuff?”

“Because you love me.”

“Yeah I do” Mark said climbing into his bed and smiling lovingly at the boy mirroring his smile

Mark eventually told Donghyuck about the watermelon thing, but that was the day before Renjun would make a toast in which he had warned he was going to use that story in his best man speech for Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck laughed and told him he figured. Turns out Mark’s mother told him the story the day Mark took him home after they had gotten engaged. 

Life was good and sweet for the pair. Like a watermelon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please do tell me if you did, I love validation. Anyways I haven't had watermelon in two weeks and I'm going through it. Also if there is something you might want to read, feel free to tell me. I'm trying to improve my writing.


End file.
